


Giddy

by betweenacts



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweenacts/pseuds/betweenacts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine Tate always drinks cranberry juice and is not very much the life of the party, except for that one day, on Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giddy

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second fic on the 'Five days of Tatennant Christmas', the first one is [The Ghost of Christmas Past](http://dreamerbee.tumblr.com/post/38429863729/ghost-of-christmas-past-1-5)

When Catherine was invited to be in Doctor Who, she laughed at the irony that she was to officially meet David at the shooting of a Christmas special.

They never talked about the fact that they already, kind of, knew each other. The memory of one Christmas, and crazy singing in the background and other things, faded in to the back of their minds. And by brushing it off, they became close friends quite quickly.

A year and a half passed and there they were, Christmas. A few months back David’s mother died, and everyone had tried to convince him to go to Scotland for the holidays, but to him there was no point in going home without his mum there. So, against everyone else’s wishes, he stayed in Cardiff. After all, they shot the show in eight months; David even owned a flat instead of living in a hotel paid by BBC.

David had been for these months, admittedly avoiding his feelings by going to parties when possible, which was quite a lot. Sophia and he were slowly drifting apart and he cared about it less than he thought he would. And a great opportunity for a party was BBC’s Christmas bash.

John was already half way to being drunk when David got there; Catherine was sulking on a corner nursing what was probably cranberry juice.

“Finally you are here! Barrowman has been manhandling me into being pleasant.” She screams close to his ears, clearly not used to loud music.

“You don’t need to scream, Catherine,” he said, laughing.

“Well,” she said imitating him.

As the night went on, John became irritable and Catherine started losing up.

“Dance with me, Dave.” She said pulling him to the dance floor.

“What did you just call me,” he asked, confused.

“It’s a normal way of calling Davids, isn’t it?” she held his hand with a stronger grip. “You won’t let me dance by myself will you?” her voice sounded small and she was suddenly standing a bit too close to him.

“Of course I’ll dance with you, Cath.” He said smiling.

“Don’t call me Cath.”

They goofily danced for a while until Catherine spotted Freema somewhere at the party and left David to his own devises.

John was drinking compulsively.

“You will end up having to take IV glucose.” David told him laughing.

“I want to get drunk, but this doesn’t seem to be affective. I’m maybe too Scottish.”

“I’m Scottish and Irish and two glasses of wine make me giddy.” David said sipping his wine.

“You are shame to your clan.” John said drinking one more glass. “The alcohol in this must be minimum.” He complained.

“Let me see this.” As David tasted the drink he knew there was something wrong. “John, this is cranberry juice. Pure, cranberry juice.”

“I asked cranberry juice with vodka… I wanted to mock Catherine by asking similar drinks to her but mine being the adult…”

He didn’t finish that sentence; they both looked at Catherine dancing across the dancing floor, having a great time, her high heels long forgotten under some table and giggling with Freema.

“You are telling her you got her drunk,” David told John giving three careful steps away from him.

“Are you nuts? She is ginger, and though she is quite harmless sober, she is drunk!” he said trying not to scream. “I know, we just, get her out of here. If she was in her right mind she would have left hours ago.”

David pondered on that option as he saw Catherine swaying her hips, though he had to admit he was a bit hypnotized, he remembered that there was his best friend who would never speak to him again if he didn’t stop her from doing something incredibly stupid.

He walked closer to her as smoothly as he could, through the crowd and being stopped every now and then, but he did it. He touched her arm and she turned around, her eyes glassy and her face flushed.

“Dance with me,” She asked him, smiling.

“On the way home.” He told her.

“With no music,” she asked, mocking him.

“That’s the best way of dancing; don’t you make fun of the best way of dancing.”

She smiled and put her face a bit too close to his. “Then lead the dance, Scot boy,” she said, sounding more like Lauren Cooper than ever, and it probably wasn’t even intentional, and raised her hand for him to take, and he did it.

David held her hand and led her through the crowd, nodding at John to follow them.

The party was held at the hotel most of the actors stayed, so all they had to do was catching the lift and going up to her room, really.

But Catherine was being difficult, refusing to walk or stopping to waltz. “ _Youpromisedadance_ , McDonald.”

“And you are drunk, Ford.” He told her, laughing, as they waltzed down the hallway.

“How can I be drunk, I dun drink shit.” She told him as she tried to shove him but ended up losing her balance.

John cleared his throat “I got confused with the drinks and at some point I started drinking the normal one as you drank cranberry juice with vodka,” when he said it he took one step back as protection.

“Well, that explains why I’m havin’ a good tiem.” She managed to say before she started laughing.

“And being pleasant,” John teased.

“You are just a bit giddy.” David said laughing with her.

She suddenly stopped laughing and both men thought she was going to be sick. “Imm mad a’ you.” She finally said pointing to John, not being able to hold the look for too long she dropped her hand and looked up to David, pouting.

“I know when I have overstayed my welcome,” John said raising his hands in surrender. As he walked down the hall in the direction of the lift, he turned to say “Oh, be careful, with the…” but he preferred not finishing it knowing they weren’t listening to him as they giggled over something, with David’s hand firmly holding Catherine and her face on his neck. He continued his way and the lift was still on that floor, soon he wasn’t there anymore.

“Let’s go to your room, eh?” David told her as they gave some steps, he avoided a bit of the silliness as he took the keycard from her hand to open the door, and that’s when Catherine looked up.

And there it was on her threshold, mistletoe.

“Well, and so we meet again,” she said, still giggling, to David.

“What,” he asked confused before following her eyes.

“It is bad luck,” she said in a teary voice.

“What’s bad luck, Catherine?”

“To not kiss now that we saw the thingy.” She said before putting one of her hands on her mouth, something she always did when she cried. “I don’t like bad luck.” She said in a somber voice.

He put his hand under her chin making her look to him. “Then let’s kiss.” He said softly before bringing her face to his.

The kiss started calm, until David’s tongue brushed Catherine’s lips and she opened her mouth, and then it was hot, wet and clumsy, but that was before Catherine pulled him into the room and pushing the door closed, it wasn’t as smooth as it sounds but it felt natural at the time.

“Catherine, no.” he said firmly and he gently brought them apart.

“I thought…” she then let a few tears roll down her cheek but didn’t make a sound.

“No, please, don’t cry.” He was then close to her again, but at arm’s distance. “I am going to tell you this, though I shouldn’t because you are drunk and who knows whether you will remember this or not, but… I want you.” He took a deep breath, and messed his hair and she raised her hand to fix it, but quickly stopped herself. “I really, really, want you… I… I love you, Catherine, but I would never take advantage of you, and so, if you don’t hate me in the morning, we can talk.”

She simply nodded before telling him goodnight.

The facts are: when the morning came, Twig arrived with Erin so they could spend Christmas together and when they left, Georgia came and they met and the girl never let David’s side. And soon everyone was there and they never found time to sit and just talk.

David always thought she had forgotten in drunken bliss, but Catherine remembered it.

And she was always trying to make him realize it instead of telling, so when anyone asked about the episode of the vodka in her cranberry juice, she always said she was having a good time and waited for him to say she had been ‘Giddy’.


End file.
